iBus Ride
by hannah-banana01
Summary: Freddie and Sam are forced to spend a two hour bus ride together when carly ditched them for Adam. Will they survive that long? Seddie


G'day guys! Enjoy! Disclaimer: iDont Own iCarly.

...

I was playing the lead role in a living nightmare, with a blondeheaded demon as my costar. Confusing? let me explain, you see my SOSE class was on an educational trip to Port Angeles, that's like an 2 hour bus drive! Fun? No. Anyway, we left Carly's house this morning and got to school early. Then, just as they were boarding the bus to leave he showed up. Guessed who yet? Adam. So Carly, became all goo-goo eyed, and ditched me and sam to sit on the bus with Adam and his possy. Sam was pretty annoyed and punched me hard in the arm (I'm sure I'll have a bruise tomorrow). So we boarded the bus, and to our dismay, there was only two seats left. Together, right in the front. This made Sam even more annoyed and she punched my other arm (I'm pretty sure ill have a broken arm tomorrow.) So I'm stuck with a blondeheaded demon for the next 2 hours. Yay! (sarcasm). We sat down and put on our seat-belts. I heard the familiar roar of the bus engine and we set off. Houses flew past us, becoming a messy blur as we drove faster. I fiddled with my hands. Sam wasn't looking at me, instead she was staring at the screen of her pearphone, texting vigorously. Finally she pressed send and clicked the off button.

"Waddya want Benson?" She began, her blue eyes piercing straight through me.

"Nuthin, I'm bored."

"So you're staring at Momma?"

"What? N-no, just, whatever." I rolled my eyes and shuffled closer to the aisle. Absentmindedly I looked back and saw a disturbing sight. Carly was sitting at the very back in the middle, with her lips all over Adams face. I pulled a disgusted look and turned back around.

"Soo..." I mumbled, hunching over and playing with my fingers. "How-how you going?"

"Uh, fine?" Sam answered uncomfortably. "You?"

"I'm fine. Who are you texting?"

Sam smirked and looked past me out the window. "You'll find out in due time..."

I shot her a confused look but she just smiled devilishly back. "Carly seems to be having a good time..."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," Sam sighed, craning her neck over the chair looking at Carls. "Gross."

"Fredward! Fredward!"

Oh no.

I forced my eyes to look out the window. A tiny red buggy was flying down the freeway, a crazy lady hanging half outside the front window with a white bottle clasped tightly in her fist waving in the breeze.

"Fredward! Oh my poor little Fredward!" She screamed again, leaning further out the window. She floored on the accelerator and drove up to the drivers window.

"Sir, Driver!" She yelled getting his attention. "Pull over now, it's an emergency!"

The driver scrunched up his eyebrows. He looked extremely confused and scared at the same time, yet he obeyed and pulled the vehicle into the nearest stopping zone. I heard groans from the back of the bus. They had obviously hoped the driver would keep driving.

I turned to look at Sam. She seemed to be quite interested in the stunt, her eyebrows raised in amusement. We watched as the driver pressed the open doors button and the lady came crashing through.

"Where's my Freddums?" She exclaimed, searching the bus for me. I tried to hide behind the seat, but Sam, being my best frenemy, stood up with a huge grin on her face and called her over to us.

"Fredward!" She said flinging the white bottle at me. "You forgot your athletes back!"

"Mum, what are you doing!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning beetroot red. " You forgot your athletes back!" Mum repeated. I heard snickering from the back of the bus. I began to speak, but mum cut me off.

"Oh, no no no no. Don't thank me, thank Sam. If she didn't text me, I would've forgot." She made an awkward gesture towards Sam, as if trying to act nice to her.

"Well, Fredward's health is my first priority," Sam began, pulling a concerned face. Boy, was she enjoying this.

"Oh good, then I suppose you'll apply it for him?" Sam's face dropped. I tried desperately to hide a smirk as her jaw practically hit the floor.

"Oh, yes I'm sure Sam would love to give me my athletes back. After all, my health is her first priority." I smiled smugly, Sam would never willingly apply athletes back to me.

"Oh thanks honey," My mum said sweetly, she was never this nice to Sam. "Well I'll see you in two days Fredward. Remember, text me every hour, take your dinosaur shaped tablets, the strawberry flavored ones, we don't want another rash do we?"

"Mum, go!" I cut in.

"Remember to-"

"Go!"

"Wear cloudscreen!" She yelled as the driver kicked her out. Thank goodness that was over. I looked over at Sam. She was furious. Her arms were folded with her hands clenched in a fist, so tight that her knuckles were white. Her teeth were gritted together with fury while her eyes were a stormy ocean blue, shooting daggers at me. We sat in silence for about half an hour as I wasn't game to say anything unless Sam would give me a one way ticket to the hospital. Carly had given her lips a break and fell asleep on Adams shoulders. l lifted my gaze out the window. There was no houses anymore, just country landscape. Rolling hills shaped the horizon while white clouds like cotton balls flew high above them.

"You got any fat-cakes?"

"Huh?" I mumbled, did she say something?

"I said," she repeated, a little annoyed. ""You got any fat-cakes?"

"No, why would I have fat-cakes?" I said, obviously.

"I dunno. What does that stuff taste like." Sam asked, pointing towards the athletes back. "What? How would I know? It goes on my back?"

"Could I try it?"

"No! You can, however, rub it on my back," I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not even gunna reply." Sam sighed turning away.

"But you did reply by saying you won't reply."

"I hate you Fredward." She hissed. For some reason, my heart sank over hearing those words, as if it had been swallowed by my stomach.

"Hate you to demon." Sam's expression softened, and all of a sudden I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. "I don't really hate you."

I said trying to catch her eye. I waited for a minute, to see whether she'd respond, but when she didn't I continued. "I care about you, your my best friend."

This time she replied, "I don't hate you Frednub. I care about you a heck of a lot more than I probably should."

"Good." I felt my body relax and loosen. I took a deep breath and stretched out my legs before I closed my eyes and sailed away to dreamland. I murmured quietly before slowly lifting up my eyelids. I stiffly brought my left hand up to my face to check the time on my watch. It was 11:38, I must have slept for atleast half an hour. It was funny, my right shoulder felt much heavier than normal. I looked to my right to find my arm loosely placed around Sam and her head caressed gently into my neck. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her face was calm, smiling, blonde curls falling over her closed eyes. I watched as her chest moved up and down in time with her steady breathing and smiled. I moved a blonde curl outa her eyes, rested my head on hers and drifted back off to sleep.  
…..

**The End!**

Pretty fluffy... Ok Extreeeeeemly fluffy.

Sorry there wasn't any MAJOR seddie, I just didn't think it felt right to put a kiss or something in there.

R+r

Hannah_banana01


End file.
